Saving Harry
by fangirl3725
Summary: Everyone knows how Lily's love for Harry saved him. But what exactly happened back in Godric's Hollow? One-shot.


**Hey guys! I was re-reading Harry Potter the other day and had a story idea. Hope you like it! Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

 _Lily POV_

I'm making dinner when I suddenly hear a loud crack. I jump and look around to see what had made that noise. I look out the window and I almost faint. My husband, James, rushes over to me. "What happened honey? Are you ok?" he asks, his voice laced with concern. Unable to speak I point out the window.

When he sees the Dark Mark in the sky he gasps. 'Voldemort", he says under his breath. He then seems to go into a state of shock. "James!" I scream. "James! Are you ok?" I was near hysteria at this point. Suddenly James jolts out of his trance and jumps into action.

"Don't worry Lily. We'll survive. Make sure Harry is safe and I'll drive them away. I desperately want to believe him but I know that he is just trying to make me feel better. This is probably the last time I will ever see him. The thought makes me want to cry.

James must realize this as well because he suddenly pulls me to him and kisses me passionately. That one kiss holds many memories and makes me feel lightheaded. But overall, it represents our love - difficult but true. I want to sob because I know that no one will ever make me feel the same way. A single tear runs down my cheek. James pulls back and wipes it away gently with his finger. "If I don't survive I want you to remember one thing. I love you." His voice breaks on the last word and I can see that he is close to tears as well. "I love you too", I say. "Forever." I lean in and give him a soft kiss. I pull away and we both go our separate directions, me to protect our son and him to fight.

I rush to Harry's room and I am relieved to see that he is in his crib asleep. I realize that I might have to say goodbye to him as well. Suddenly I'm furious. _Damn you Voldemort._ I think. _You're tearing my family apart. And there is no way in hell that I am going to let you harm my son._ At this thought any traces of sadness disappear. I have a mission, to protect Harry. And maybe I'll get a chance to destroy Voldemort in the process. I get out my wand, ready for a fight. I look out through the window and see multiple figures emerging through the swirling smoke. I can make out the lead figure in the procession and realize that it's Voldemort. He seems so casual, sure that he will win. _Don't be so sure of yourself Voldemort. If you want my son you're going to have to go through me first. And I'm not going down without a fight._

 _Voldemort POV_

I ride through the sky,my henchmen at my side. I spot their house, smack dab in the middle of Godric's Hollow. I smirk. They were such easy targets. I want to be sure of victory but if James was anything like he was at Hogwarts I could lose. If he was strong enough to put a man like Snape to shame there was reason for worry. I'm not worried about the girl. She was weak and I was hoping to not even have the need to hurt her. Heck I didn't even need to kill the husband. I just need the son.

If I was them I would just step aside and give up the son. But they were weakened by love. And that love would destroy them. I approach the house and spot James waiting for us inside. He looks determined but that look would soon disappear. Hopefully because of death. I'm about to descend when I bump into something that seems like an invisible barrier.

 _Seriously. They cast protection spells. Do they really think I couldn't break them?_ I sigh and signal for one of my Death Eaters to break the wall. With a simple flick of his wand it disappears. I grin. _You're going to have to do better than that Potter._ As if he heard me, my wand disappears. I curse, now he was really annoying me. His little attempts at defeating me were pathetic, but they were time-consuming. I didn't have time for his childish tricks. I summon my wand back and continue on. I reach his little cottage and land.

"Ready for me Potter?' I sneer. Before he can respond, I blast open the door.

 _James POV_

Suddenly the door explodes into a million pieces. I protect myself from the flying pieces. When the rubble clears up Voldemort is standing in front of me.

"So, you're the one who won Lily's heart? I have to admit, you aren't much of a looker." I scowl at his insult. "True. But at least I have a nose." I expect him to pounce at that remark but he stays calm. He must have heard that one many times in the past. "Save your childish jokes Potter. I really do not have time for them. Now hand over the boy."

I gape at him, did he really expect me to betray my family like that. Actually considering it was Voldemort I could see why. But I wasn't that selfish.

"Never", I growl. I adjust my stance, ready to defend my family. "My, don't we have someone here. You will never win Potter. Do you know why? Because you love them. And that love is your weakness."

"You are wrong. Love is not my weakness, it is my strength. I am driven by love while you are driven by fear." Voldemort merely laughs at me. "Believe whatever you want. But I will win this battle. Now are you going to let me kill Harry or am I going to have to kill you first?" "I'm sorry Voldemort but I'm not going to make it that easy, you will never get Harry", I state fiercely. "Hmm. I see. Maybe you will change your mind if I put your precious wife's life on the line as well. I promised Snape that I wouldn't kill her but the boy is too important."

I gasp. I knew that Voldemort was evil but I didn't think he was this evil. A little voice in the back of my head urges me to give Harry up. _Save yourself and Lily. Leave the boy._ I am shocked at myself, how could I even consider that option? "You will never lay a hand on Lily _or_ my son." Voldemort sighs. "I'm trying to be nice with you Potter but you are really getting on my nerves." All I do is adjust my grip on my wand.

"Love is your weakness Potter. If you didn't love them you would have handed over the boy by now and you and Lily could live happily ever after", he says, clearly trying to tempt me into giving in. "Not going to happen Voldemort. What's so important about Harry anyway?" I ask curiously. "That is none of your business", Voldemort says. "Actually I might as well tell you, you're going to die anyway." I shudder at his words, but I don't give in to his threats.

"Since you are dying to know, there is a prophecy. It states that a boy will destroy me, and that boy just happens to be your son. So I am just trying to destroy him before he has the chance to do that." I'm not surprised at his motives, considering he craves power. But I'm surprised that my very own son is set to defeat him. "Even if you kill Harry someone will destroy you. Evil is always destroyed." At this Voldemort lets out a cry of rage.

"Enough!" he shouts. "Hand over the boy or I will be forced to kill you!" I stay strong. I look into his eyes. "Then kill me", I say. And that he does. All I hear before I drift away is his cry of "Avada Kedavra!"

I'm not afraid of death anymore, I welcome it. If it means it will save my family then I would die a thousand times over again.

 _Voldemort POV_

Now that that idiot was out of the way it was time to accomplish the task I had come here for. To kill Harry Potter. I glide up the stairs and open the door. Standing in front of me is Lily Potter. And behind her is the boy. She guards him like a mother its child, with her life. And I have no doubt that she would die to save him. I laugh at the pure simplicity of it. "Lily Potter", I say, extending my hand towards her. "I have heard much about you. How nice it is to finally make your acquaintance."

 _Lily POV_

I look at his extended hand in disgust. If he thought I was going to shake it he was wrong. He seems to sense that I'm not going to take it and pulls back.

Voldemort steps into the room and closes the door behind him. It was just me and him. We both wanted Harry, but for different reasons. I was determined to win. "Where's James?" I ask, praying that he was still alive. Voldemort smiles mockingly at me. _No! This isn't possible! He can't be dead!_ My mind is chaos. I want to break down and sob but I have to protect Harry.

"You monster", I snarl at him. "I'm sorry darling. I truly didn't want to kill him. We had a little chat before he died. He claimed that love was his strength. Look where that got him." His voice is sickly sweet, as if he actually cared. I want to punch him, but I restrain myself. "He was right you know", I say. "Love was his strength. He was strong enough to die to save others. That's a quality you will never have."

Voldemort is silent for a minute, thinking about what I had just said. "I don't care what he was or wasn't. But he died to save you. His death is your fault." Voldemort said this for a reason, to weaken my defense. And it works. I can't help it, a small sob escapes me. I had always hoped for a Prince Charming who would die to save me, but I never expected it to happen.

Voldemort seems amused and that just fuels my anger even more. I wipe away the tears and stand strong. I almost beg him to kill me now, to put me out of my misery. I wanted to be with James again, and if death was the only way then so be it. But I don't. I have to save Harry. If I kill myself then Voldemort will have exactly what he wants. "Well then I might as well make his death worth it." I look straight into Voldemort's eyes, daring him to attack. He doesn't move.

Now I'm getting annoyed. "If you want Harry why don't you take him?" I demand. 'I don't want to kill you Lily. Hand over the boy and I'll let you live." he says gently. "I'm not so selfish Voldemort. I'm not going to give him up to save myself. I understand the concept of sacrifice. And if I have to sacrifice myself to save Harry I will." Voldemort sighs impatiently. "Since you want to die so desperately I might as well kill you. I'm not cruel, but I have no other option."

Voldemort seems truly saddened by this fact and I wonder why. I push the thought out of my head and hold my wand at the ready. But no spell comes. He seems reluctant to kill me. "I'm not going to change my mind. You're going to have to kill me." Voldemort finally seems to realize this fact. A long silence follows. I can't take it anymore. I cast a spell.

"Avada Kedavra!" I scream. As soon as the curse shoots out of wand Voldemort casts one to counter it. The two meet and battle it out. Suddenly everything bursts into sparks. I am shot in the chest with green sparks and Voldemort is wrapped in a pink mist. I realize that I have been hit with my own spell. As I fall to the floor I see Voldemort shrivel up and become enveloped in his cloak. He wasn't dead but he couldn't kill Harry.

 _He's safe,_ I think with relief. _We saved him._

Suddenly I think of James and allow myself to mourn his death. I hit the floor. James appears in front of me and holds out his hand. "Congratulations Lily", he says. "You did it." I almost cry in relief. James holds out his hand and I get up.

"What happened?" I ask. The spells you and Voldemort were too powerful so they backfired. You were killed and his power was drained." I realize something. "If he's not dead, does that mean he can become powerful once again?" I ask, afraid to hear his response. 'I'm afraid so. But it will take a long time for him to regain his power. By that time Harry will be strong enough to battle him."

At the mention of Harry I look to his crib. He is still asleep, oblivious to what had just happened. I cry when I realize I will never get to see him again. "You saved him. You destroyed him", James says, his voice filled with reverence. "Voldemort's spell rebounded. Technically he destroyed himself", I object.

"No, you are wrong. There is no spell that takes the form of a pink cloud. What destroyed him was your love for Harry." I'm shocked. Love was a very powerful thing. And Voldemort was wrong, love wasn't my weakness- it was my greatest strength.

"Ready to go?" James asks gently. I nod and he wraps me in his arms. Slowly we drift upwards into the clouds. Our house grows smaller and smaller as we ascend. I see Professor McGonagall take Harry from his crib, no doubt to somewhere safer. He was going to start a new life and so was I. I smile and close my eyes, drifting off.


End file.
